<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spell Calling by Alecto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351925">Spell Calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto'>Alecto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can I get a mulligan? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, terms of endearment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>September 2012</em>
</p><p>Jounouchi accidentally finds out what name Kaiba has his number saved under. It turns into a whole thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can I get a mulligan? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spell Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy this bit of fluff and smut from early in their post-Side Deck relationship. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kaiba mansion was beyond massive. </p><p>Jounouchi could easily drop dead in some forgotten corner of the house, and no one would find his corpse for years.</p><p>Okay, probably better not to think of his boyfriend's home as some creepy mausoleum. But despite Jounouchi spending more time there since they officially decided to "date," its sheer size continued to wig him out, especially once night descended and adorned the foreboding hallways with long shadows. He'd yet to see the majority of it, mainly sticking to Kaiba's study, the kitchen, the rec room, and on the rare occasion, Kaiba's bedroom. </p><p>Kaiba wasn't keen to give him the full tour either. </p><p>Even so, Jounouchi was faced with the same problem every time he visited. His phone always got misplaced, forcing him to backtrack through whatever parts of the mansion he'd drifted through on that day. Kaiba offered no help, simply insisting he look after his own belongings. Often, Jounouchi found it in some bathroom he'd used or forgotten on one of the seeming dozen counters in the huge-ass kitchen.</p><p>"This wouldn't be a problem if this place wasn't so freakin' huge!" he exclaimed and chucked pillows and couch cushions over his shoulder. His phone had to be here in the entertainment room. He'd already checked the nearest bathroom and the kitchen. </p><p>Who in the world needed this much space? Kaiba apparently did. It was probably the only place big enough to house his overinflated ego.  </p><p>Kaiba made an unsympathetic noise from his place in an adjacent armchair, sitting with his legs folded under him as he tapped at his laptop's keyboard. Jounouchi glanced back. One look at Kaiba's horrible posture had his own back screaming in sympathy. How the hell did someone who sat behind a desk all day manage with such a back-breaking posture?</p><p>"A little help?" he prompted.</p><p>Kaiba's eyes momentarily flicked up from his screen before immediately returning to his task, which had been a dense looking document the last time Jounouchi peeked over his shoulder. "Your belonging, your problem."</p><p>"See if I ever come back here again," Jounouchi pouted.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try and stay away," Kaiba shot back without missing a beat or looking up again.</p><p>Fuck, they were becoming downright domestic. </p><p>"Can I at least borrow your phone to call mine?" </p><p>Without looking up, Kaiba pointed to the end table. "Try that one."</p><p>Jounouchi scowled at the phone in question. It was a landline, corded handset and a big spinning wheel of numbers. A classy, rich-looking piece of shit, Jounouchi would give it that—the sort you'd probably see in the living room of some rich asshole's living room on a primetime drama.</p><p>"That thing's an antique and attached to the wall. What if I have to move into another room?"</p><p>Kaiba's only reply was a noncommittal hum. Must have fallen back into techno-babble report land again. Jounouchi cast a glance about to find something to hurl, but couldn't find anything in reach that one, wouldn't strain his throwing arm, and two, bludgeon his boyfriend's head in on impact. </p><p>He heaved a heavy sigh. "Lemme borrow your phone then. The sooner I find mine, the sooner I'll be outta your hair. Then you and that doc can go live happily ever after."</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>Jounouchi glared.</p><p>Without tearing his eyes off the screen—damn, was that thing really that riveting?—Kaiba dug his smartphone out of his trouser pockets and extended it. Jounouchi sighed again, seeing full well that Kaiba didn't intend to move and he would have to retrieve it himself. He plucked it out of Kaiba's palm, deliberately dragging his blunt nails across his skin to no effect. Right, he knew what he was getting into when he jumped into bed with Kaiba. He'd known even better when he agreed to embark on this insane idea of a relationship.</p><p>Jounouchi fumbled with sleek slate. This was his first time handling a smartphone, and he found the lack of physical buttons a bit off-putting. The screen flicked on in technicolor, prompting him to enter a four-digit pin.</p><p>"Your password?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I need your pin to unlock this thing."</p><p>"1008," Kaiba muttered absently.</p><p>Jounouchi was surprised by how easily Kaiba gave the number away. Or maybe he really was that distracted. He landed on the home screen with a grid of rectangular app icons and immediately located the one for making calls. For a second, he considered snooping around. Maybe even change Kaiba's pin if he could find the setting. But every moment he wasn't calling his phone was another one where Kaiba might notice something was off.</p><p>He jabbed at the phone icon, and a digital keypad sprang up. He had keyed in the first three digits of his phone number before reconsidering. The contacts tab was right there. He might as well snoop around a little while he was here. </p><p>"So what've you got me saved under?" Jounouchi asked as he thumbed through the saved numbers. No surprise that Mokuba was pinned at the top as an emergency contact. Other than that, it was a surprisingly long list of generic names like Abe and Goto. All business associates no doubt.</p><p>"Your name, dumbass."</p><p>Jounouchi paused long enough to stick his tongue at Kaiba, who continued to ignore him. He eventually found himself, saved under his family name as promised. </p><p>Sort of.</p><p>He gaped at the characters: じょうのちん.</p><p>"Jounouchin?" he choked out several moments later.</p><p>Kaiba froze. Then he paled. He shot to his feet so fast that Jounouchi thought he might hurl his laptop across the room. Sadly, he didn't, though. With the open laptop hefted in one arm, he reached for Jounouchi with the other.</p><p>"Give that back," he ordered.</p><p>By then, Jounouchi had already and wisely placed the couch between them. A wide shit-eating grin cracked his face in half as he cackled. "No reason to get embarrassed. Not like you're the first guy to call me by that pet name." He winked before adding a saccharine, "honey."</p><p>"Jounouchi..." Kaiba growled.</p><p>"Jounouchin," he corrected and blew a kiss across the couch. "Oh man, I gotta tell Kaji-san his stupid nicknames actually stick. Uenoyama's gonna be so mad to be Uecchan forever!"</p><p>This time, Kaiba did drop his laptop, but into the safety of the armchair, and rounded one end of the couch. Jounouchi darted to the other end, then around the other side, always keeping the furniture between them. Were Jounouchi in Kaiba's place, he'd just climb over the damn sofa. But Kaiba saw himself as too classy for that kind of behavior.</p><p>Another loop around the couch before Jounouchi sprinted out the door and down one of the mansion's numerous corridors. He had no idea where he was headed. All he knew was that Kaiba was hot on his heel, the boring-ass report now forgotten.</p><p>That afternoon, Jounouchi discovered his new favorite place: a library where his laughter echoed off the vaulted ceilings and where the shelves and shelves of heavy tomes didn't budge when Kaiba bodily threw his weight against the stacks, first to wrestle back his phone and then to kiss the living daylight out of him.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Kaiba did have one rule about the mansion: no sex in the house.</p><p>Scratch that, he actually had many, but this was the one that Jounouchi actually obeyed and didn't flout on a regular basis.</p><p>(Except for that one time where he egged Kaiba on with a prolonged blowjob in an abandoned solarium with the curtains drawn shut after watching him drown under work-related stress for days. Kaiba had fucked his face so viciously that he came in his pants with barely more than a touch. The sore and raw throat he had to nurse for days afterward was completely worth it. The nearly week-long silent treatment from Kaiba was not.)</p><p>Jounouchi understood, even respected, why Kaiba drew that line. Kaiba wasn't just Mokuba's older brother. He was also his legal guardian. Even though the mansion was mind-bogglingly large, it didn't change the fact a younger sibling could be lurking around any given corner. </p><p>Which was not to say they kept it 100% above board. At the end of the day, they were both teenage boys, and they were very much into each other's bodies. Making out and some heavy petting was allowed as long as they were alone and the door was locked. But the moment they started undoing each other's pants was a red light.</p><p>Sometimes, that meant hopping straight into one of Kaiba's cars (of which Jounouchi had since learned he owned half a dozen at any given time) and heading straight to the nearest love hotel to pick up where they left off. But sometimes that meant putting their libidos on hold to be satisfied at some later time. </p><p>Because dating meant they didn't have to fuck every time they saw each other. It meant sometimes kissing without tongue, with the softest touch gliding through each other's hair. It meant smiling and not quite cuddling while Jounouchi gamed on the Kaibas' massive home entertainment system while his boyfriend finished his last emails of the day, to then getting trounced in said game after Kaiba put down his laptop. It meant sneaking little innocent touches along each other's arms and backs when Mokuba was around to boggle at them for "hanging out like actual friends."</p><p>They'd have to tell the kid eventually. In the meanwhile, though, they were content to explore this quiet and understated thing growing between them.</p><p>Admittedly, Jounouchi didn't always know how to handle the other stuff. Hot, raunchy sex was easy. The silent affection that threaded through their conversations and touches were harder to tease apart. He could see that Kaiba struggled with it too. Neither of them was particularly soft people. Sure, they had their tender spots and unguarded moments, but it did not come naturally to them.</p><p>But god, they were trying. They really were.</p><p>When Jounouchi found it hard to manage, he resorted to his first defense mechanism: making a joke of it. Which was exactly what he did about the whole pet name business, because Kaiba had him saved like that for months and wouldn't change it now out of sheer stubbornness. And if he thought about that for too long, Jounouchi's skin crawled and itched until he craved a smoke to calm the turmoil.</p><p>No smoking—he and Kaiba had promised each other as a pact. They were both quitting for good.</p><p>Dating also didn't mean the occasional urge to mess with Kaiba went away. Taking a page from his boyfriend, Jounouchi decided to kill two birds with one stone.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>From: jounouchi125@softbank.ne.jp<br/>
Feeling up to get dinner tonight, Kaito? ^_~</p>
  <p>From: jounouchi125@softbank.ne.jp<br/>
No? How about Se-tan?</p>
  <p>From: jounouchi125@softbank.ne.jp<br/>
Uma? Raito?</p>
  <p>From: jounouchi125@softbank.ne.jp<br/>
C'mon, don't ignore me! </p>
  <p><strong>Calling Kaiba... </strong><br/>
<strong>Call ended after 00:00:15</strong></p>
  <p>From: jounouchi125@softbank.ne.jp<br/>
Don't be such a baby, babe. </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Kaiba Calling... </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>"How about shachou-sama?" Jounouchi leered before fluttering his eyelashes. He nearly bit his tongue when he saw the face Kaiba pulled in response.</p><p>Messing with Kaiba would never get old. Not even in a million years. </p><p>"Will you give it a rest already?" Kaiba glared from across the table. </p><p>Jounouchi had let him pick the restaurant and after a brief respite of bickering over the phone, they'd settled on an Italian bistro of Kaiba's recommendation, which while a bit pricey, wasn't completely out of Jounouchi's budget. A small LED candle sat in the center of the table, but that hardly screamed "romantic date" when every table in the joint sported one. They were seated off to the side of the restaurant, mostly out of the sight of the entrance and far enough removed that no one could easily eavesdrop on their conversation. </p><p>"Gotcha," Jounouchi said blasely as he speared a meatball with his fork. "You're <em>not</em> into kinky office roleplay then."</p><p>Just to be contrary, he ran the toe of his sneakers down one of Kaiba's calves. Kaiba narrowed his eyes so far that Jounouchi wondered how he could still see.</p><p>"Don't make that face, sweetums. It might get stuck that way," advised Jounouchi, riding high on unholy glee. He was sure he'd pay for all this later, but he would enjoy himself until then.</p><p>Kaiba broke eye contact first with a deep sigh. "I don't understand how you're still fixated on that stupid nickname after a week," he grumbled.</p><p>"It's not that bad. It's sweet even."</p><p>A scandalized expression flashed across Kaiba's face.</p><p>"Jounouchin's loads better than any of that other stuff you used to call me."</p><p>"I can easily return to old form, deadbeat."</p><p>Virtually no heat or malice remained behind that old insult.</p><p>"Try me, asshole," Jounouchi fired back.</p><p>He spent the rest of dinner alternating wildly between using nauseating pet names and aggressive epithets that had their waiter doing double-takes. Unsurprisingly, Kaiba took it all in stride. Although Jounouchi swore he spotted red in the tips of Kaiba's ears when he pulled out "anata" as a last-ditch effort. Or maybe that was because Jounouchi had captured one of Kaiba's knees under the tablecloth, spending long minutes squeezing and kneading the flesh surrounding it. </p><p>Jounouchi didn't stop until after they arrived at the love hotel and Kaiba threatened to gag him as soon as the room door slammed shut. At that point, he went down on his boyfriend, willingly "gagging" himself on his dick as he pinned him to the door and sucked him. It wasn't quite an apology for annoying him all night, but Kaiba seemed to forgive him all the same. Especially after they made it to the bed, finally naked with Jounouchi riding said dick with abandon.</p><p>"Shit, Jounouchi," groaned Kaiba, tightening his death grip on his waist as he tried to thrust upward.</p><p>Jounouchi rolled his hips into the motion, shuddering as Kaiba filled him in a way that made his head spin. Dating definitely hadn't made the sex and the sneaking around any less thrilling. With Kaiba's hungry eyes fixed on him, raising and falling like an undulating wave, he caressed the love bite Kaiba left between his collar bone. Fingers then drifting further south to tweak his own nipples. The sensation caused him to bite his lower lip and clench his hole hard enough to make Kaiba's breath audibly catch. Jounouchi never thought of himself as a sensual or even sexy person, but the way Kaiba devoured him with his eyes as Jounouchi pumped his jutting erection suggested he might be able to pull the look off.</p><p>"Got any other complaints for me, Kai-chan?" Jounouchi smirked at the other boy underneath him.</p><p>"I swear I'll gag you next time."</p><p>"Kinky," he purred but the sound became strangled as Kaiba laced their fingers together to stroke his arousal as one.</p><p>They didn't have much to say to each other for the next few minutes. Not while Jounouchi bent forward to kiss Kaiba in hopes of appeasing his sharp tongue. Gradually, the meeting between their mouths softened and the hand in Jounouchi's hair slowed into a gentle caress. Kaiba licked at his palate, slowly drinking his breathless exhales and moans.</p><p>Jounouchi could feel himself approaching the precipice, leaving him light-headed and almost speechless. </p><p>"Jounouchi, you're getting tighter." </p><p>Kaiba curled his large hand around the base of his skull and took an earlobe between his teeth. When he sucked, Jounouchi coiled and unraveled in ecstasy all at once, barely registering the dazed intonation of "Seto" that tumbled off his reckless tongue. Kaiba flipped them so fast that the spurt of Jounouchi's come splattered across his chest before pooling in his belly. Jounouchi threw back his head, his back arching as he hooked his ankles across Kaiba's back, swearing and gasping as Kaiba drove into him with long, pointed thrusts.</p><p>"Look at me. Say it."</p><p>He hadn't even noticed he'd closed his eyes. He pried them open to meet Kaiba's stormy gaze hovering above him. After making a vague noise—because his brain was beyond stringing more than two syllables together after coming with such force, he looped one arm around Kaiba's neck and pulled them close until they touched cheek-to-cheek.</p><p>"Kaiba," he gasped and shook.</p><p>"No, say it again," whispered Kaiba.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Kaiba eased his dick out until only the tip penetrated him and held his position. His shoulders trembled under Jounouchi's arm, muscles straining to not plunge into the heat. Jounouchi whined, squeezing his thighs to draw him back inside. His heart threatened to break out of his ribcage. Why was Kaiba torturing them both like this?</p><p>"My given name, say it again." Kaiba sounded as wrecked as Jounouchi felt.</p><p>Jounouchi felt drunk. It took him embarrassingly long to understand what was being asked of him. "Se-to?" he slurred, then repeated in a plea, "Seto, don't stop."</p><p>With a groan, Kaiba pushed in, grinding harshly against Jounouchi's prostate and claiming his mouth in a breath-taking kiss as he came apart. Even though he'd just come, Jounouchi chanted "Seto" feverishly as sparks of pleasure ignited beneath his skin and stars burst behind his eyelids. After a few moments, Kaiba's mouth grew gentle, placing tender kisses across Jounouchi's cheek. Kaiba gave a few more shallow thrusts with his softening dick before finally pulling out. Jounouchi twitched and whimpered. His entire body spasmed from the pleasure and a sense of emptiness.</p><p>After another press of his lips to Jounouchi's forehead, Kaiba climbed out of bed to dispose of the condom. He returned with a warm, wet towel to wipe the semen off Jounouchi's stomach. Afterward, he slipped under the hotel covers and gathered an exhausted Jounouchi into his arms.</p><p>The post-coitus cuddling wasn't new, but part of Jounouchi still wasn't used to it. Thankfully, he was usually too well-fucked to overthink it. So he tucked his face into the crook of Kaiba's neck and closed his eyes, contemplating a brief nap.</p><p>"As far as terms of endearment go, I didn't mind that one," Kaiba spoke so softly that he was barely audible.</p><p>"What? Kai-chan?"</p><p>He yelped when Kaiba pinched his buttocks.</p><p>"My name, Jounouchi."</p><p>Heat flooded Jounouchi's cheeks. He squirmed, fighting the urge to bolt from the bed and then the room. Kaiba released him, allowing him to regain his composure without touching him. After the flight instinct eventually passed, Jounouchi reached across the queen-sized bed and laced their fingers together. Kaiba exhaled a shuddering breath and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze in return.</p><p>"If you ask me, I say Kai-chan suits you best," he replied airily. "It's cute."</p><p>"I'll show you cute," muttered Kaiba as he rolled on top of him again.</p><p>Jounouchi did wonder what "Katsuya" might sound like in Kaiba's deep voice. Maybe he'd find out in the near future. But for now, he was content with the easy rumble and gravelly timbre of which "Jounouchi" rolled off his boyfriend's tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was sitting on this for some time while I worked through Fictober on my tumblr, but now I'm back and posting fic to AO3. ^^v</p><p>If you live in the US and are eligible to vote, please do so! If you've already voted, &lt;3. Stay safe, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>